Jester
by kinana
Summary: "Jadi dobe, maukah kau menjadi Jester pribadiku?"/SasuNaru fict/ BL/ Yaoi/ DLDR/ RnR/ fict permintaan maap buat ff 'Heart' yang sampai sekarang belom apdet :3


Seorang pemuda pirang duduk di tepi sebuah danau diatas rerumputan hijau yang terasa lembut saat bersentuhan dengan kulit tan miliknya, bibir mungil berwarna merah miliknya mengulas senyum di wajah imutnya, sepasang iris bagaikan safir itu menatap air danau yang jernih. Pemuda itu menatap refleksi dirinya yang dibuat oleh air, wajahnya tertutupi oleh bedak tebal sehingga membuatnya terlihat putih, di bawah kelopak yang menopang sepasang safirnya terdapat guratan tatto berwarna biru muda dengan gambar garis tipis, dia menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan menikmati angin sepoi yang tertiup kearahnya, menikmati kesejukan yang diberikan oleh pohon tua dan besar yang memayungi sosoknya.

"Tuan Jester!" teriakan ceria itu terdengar, membuat pemuda pirang tadi membuka kedua kelopaknya, memperlihatkan keindahan safir miliknya pada dunia. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati dua orang anak laki–laki dengan tiga orang anak perempuan yang sedang berlari kearahnya, senyuman miliknya melebar lalu dia mengangkat tangannya dan menggoyangkannya kekiri dan kekanan–memberi lambaian pada kelima anak itu.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh...hosh..." deru nafas kelima anak itu terdengar jelas ketika mereka berhenti berlari dan duduk di sebelah si pemuda pirang, mereka berlima terdiam, berusaha menstabilkan nafas yang cepat sebelum berbicara. "Tuan Jester," anak laki–laki pertama yang memiliki surai brunette dan goresan segitiga merah di pipinya berkata duluan, si pemuda pirang menoleh pada anak itu "Ada apa Kiba?" tanyanya padi si brunette. "Bisakah kau bercerita lagi pada kami?" si brunette yang dipanggil Kiba tadi bertanya, sedang keempat temannya mengangguk penuh antusias. Melihat itu si pirang yang dipanggil tuan Jester pun tersenyum.

"Memang kalian ingin diceritakan dongeng apa?" si pirang bertanya, mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar begitu lembut. "Ummmm..." salah satu anak perempuan yang bersurai soft pink bergumam, anak itu menjepit dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari, kedua alisnya berkerut samar, menandakan dia sedang berfikir keras, "Aku ingin cerita romantis!" anak perempuan bersurai soft pink tadi buka suara setelah menyebabkan beberapa keheningan, "Jangan cerita romantis itu membosankan! Cerita soal masa muda saja! Yeah!" seru seorang anak laki–laki dengan surai hitam–nggak jelas apa maksudnya, "A – anooo...e–etto...ka–kalau a–aku i–ingin ce–cerita ya–yang a–ada un–unsur sihirnya..." kata seorang anak perempuan bersurai dark blue terbata, anak itu menunduk–malu. "Hohohohoho~ cerita tentang kerajaan dong! Kan lebih seru! Bukan kah tuan Jester juga tinggal di kerajaan ini!" si brunette berseru dengan semangat.

"Hmmm..." si pemuda pirang bergumam dengan dagu yang diapit oleh jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, "Ah! Ada! Aku punya sebuah dongeng yang berunsur semua itu!" seru si pemuda senang setelah beberapa menit berfikir, "Apa ceritanya romantis?" tanya si gadis soft pink, si pemuda pirang mengangguk semangat, "Apa ada raja dan ratu?" tanya si brunette, lagi–lagi si pirang mengangguk. "Tentu, di dalam cerita ini ada bagian romantis, pemeran raja dan ratu, plus bagian berunsur sihir! Hanya saja...aku tidak begitu yakin kalau cerita ini berunsur masa muda," si pemuda pirang berkata sambil meringis bersalah pada anak kecil bersurai mangkok, "Kalau begitu...apa cerita ini akan berakhir bahagia tuan Jester?" tanya seorang anak perempuan bersurai hitam yang dicepol dua, si pemuda pirang tersenyum lagi "Saa..." katanya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Bukankah kalian bisa menentukan sendiri nanti?" si pirang bertanya dengan nada sing a song miliknya. "Baiklah! Ceritakan!" perintah anak kecil bersurai soft pink tadi, si pemuda pirang menyamankan posisi duduknya, medekatkan diri pada kelima anak kecil yang sudah membentuk setengah lingkaran disekitarnya.

"Pada jaman dahulu kala hiduplah seorang pemuda yang baik hati, dia tidak mempunyai keluarga karena ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya telah meninggal dalam peperangan antar kerajaan barat dan timur sebelum akhirnya kedua kerajaan itu bersatu, impian terbesar pemuda itu adalah membahagiakan semua orang,"

"Wah~ pemuda itu baik yah," puji anak lelaki bersurai bob. Si pemuda pirang tersenyum. "Disuatu hari dia datang ke kerajaan barat yang terletak di tengah kota, dia ingin melamar menjadi seorang jester," si pemuda pirang berhenti lalu mengambil nafas, "Dan saat dia mengucap janji seorang jester itu lah, takdir kehidupannya mulai berputar..."

* * *

**Kinana Present a SasuNaru fanfict**

**Jester**

**Disclaimer Naruto's chara by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, little bit Supranatural**

**Rating : T/T+**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warnings : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), author galau, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

**All ideas, all plot, all sentences in this document is belongs to me!**

* * *

Di depan sebuah altar yang pilar–pilarnya dihiasi tanaman merambat terlihatlah seorang pemuda pirang yang menutupi mata kirinya, di sebelah kanannya berdiri seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang digelung rapi wanita itu mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau lembut dengan kipas di tangan kanannya dan jubah kebesaran yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah seorang ratu tersemat apik di pundaknya, di sisi kirinya berdiri seorang pria tampang dengan tuxedo hitam dan jubah kebesaran berwarna merah, pria itu membawa sebuah pedang tajam di tangan kanannya.

"Kau siap Naruto–kun?" si wanita pirang bertanya pada pemuda pirang yang menutupi mata kirinya. Pemuda yang di panggil 'Naruto' menoleh kearah wanita yang notabene adalah ratu kerajaan barat, pemuda itu tersenyum cerah lalu menaruh jemari lentiknya diatas bilah tajam pedang yang mengkilat. "Kapanpun, saya siap Tsunade–sama," kata Naruto lalu menggesekkan jemari tangan kirinya pada mata pedang, membuat cairan merah kental yang berbau amis keluar perlahan dari luka gores yang diakibatkan gesekan tadi. Naruto mencelupkan telapak tangan kirinya pada sebuah cawan berisi air berwarna kekuningan yang ada di depannya, dia menghela nafas sejenak lalu memejamkan matanya dan mulai berucap, "Aku akan membuat semua orang yang datang padaku tersenyum, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat mereka kembali bergembira, aku akan menghapus kesedihan yang menyelimuti hati mereka dengan tindakanku, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan berkabung. Aku, Namikaze Naruto berjanji akan setia menjadi Jester kerajaan barat untuk selamanya." Dan sebuah garis tipis mulai muncul di bawah kelopak mata kiri pemuda pirang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu, pertanda bahwa kini dia telah resmi menjadi seorang jester di kerajaan barat. "Dengan ini mulai sekarang kau, Namikaze Naruto telah resmi menjadi seorang jester kerajaan barat. Dengan sumpahmu itu kau tidak akan bisa meninggalkan tempat ini–tempat khusus jester dalam keadaan paling genting sekalipun, karena jika kau meninggalkan tempat ini maka kau akan mati karena sumpahmu sendiri," Tsunade berucap, lalu wanita itu berbalik, dengan perlahan dia menuruni anak tangga yang menghubungkan altar dan lantai bawah.

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

"Senang anda berkunjung kemari Uchiha–sama," Tsunade berucap pada pemuda yang sedang berlutut di depan–bawah singgasananya, ratu kerajaan barat itu berdiri lalu berjalan dengan anggun kearah seorang pemuda bersurai emo yang dipanggil 'Uchiha–sama' tadi.

Tap

Tsunade berhenti selangkah didepan pamuda bersurai _dark blue_ itu, "Berdirilah, tidak pantas seorang raja seperti anda memberi saya penghormatan dengan cara seperti itu," ucap ratu Tsunade, si pemuda emo berdiri lalu menatap sang ratu barat dengan sepasang _onyx_ miliknya yang tajam, "Ada perlu apa anda kemari, wahai raja dari kerajaan selatan, kerajaan yang dibangun oleh para Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke–sama?" tanya Tsunade dengan senyum kecil yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sasuke–nama raja itu–menjentikkan jarinya, lalu seorang pemuda lain dengan surai merah berjalan mendekatinya dan memberikan sebuah kotak beludru merah di tangan sang raja. Pemuda bersurai merah itu terus berdiri diam disamping sang raja yang kini tengah memberikan kotak beludru itu pada sang ratu kerajaan barat, "Saya hanya ingin melihat – lihat kerajaan anda, setidaknya biarkan saya disini untuk beberapa bulan, dan ini ada sebuah hadiah untuk anda ratu kerajaan barat," Sasuke berucap. Tsunade menerima kotak itu, lalu membukanya dan dia tersenyum.

"Berikan saja ini pada seorang yang selalu membawa kebahagiaan bagi orang–orang dikerajaan ini," Tsunade berkata sambil memberikan kotak itu kembali pada Sasuke, terlihat kening sang raja dari kerajaan selatan itu berkerut sedikit, "Anda bisa menemukan orang itu di belakang istana ini, di sebuah ruangan berpintu besar di sebelah sebuah pohon sakura yang sudah menua," jelas Tsunade saat melihat kerutan pada dahi sang pangeran, "Kalau begitu saya rasa saya akan mencari orang itu dulu," kata Sasuke, Tsunade kembali tersenyum "Silahkan," balasnya singkat. Sasuke berbalik dan mulai melangkah kearah belakang istana, pengawal setianya dia suruh menunggu dikamar mereka di istana.

Tsunade tersenyum melihat kepergian raja muda itu, "Semoga kali ini kau bisa berbahagia cucuku tersayang, meski hanya seorang jester bagiku kau adalah keluargaku satu–satunya," Tsunade berucap lirih dan mulai memejamkan matanya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap pintu besar didepannya, pintu itu dijaga oleh dua orang yang mengenakan baju zirah dan membawa tombak dimasing–masing tangan kanan mereka, di sisi kanan–kiri pintu itu terdapat ukiran–ukiran yang bergambar mata, air mata, awan, sepasang sayap, pelangi, dan kucing. Kekanakan. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat melihat pintu itu, "Buka pintunya," Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar miliknya, para pengawal itu bergerak–membuka pintu untuk Sasuke, dan kedua mata Sasuke sedikit terkesima dengan apa yang ada di dalam pintu itu, namun dia menunjukkan keterkesimaannya itu sebentar, yeah, Uchiha gitu.

Indah. Kata pertama yang melintas di kepala milik raja muda ini, Sasuke melangkah memasuki sebuah tempat luas yang berada di balik pintu itu,

Tap

Tap

Tap

Perlahan kaki beralaskan sepatu kulit miliknya menginjak rumput hijau yang terlihat halus jika diduduki, tempat itu sangat luas, dengan lantai rumput hijau, sebuah altar di samping kanan pintu jika kita berjalan sekitar dua ratus langkah, lalu juga ada sebuah danau buatan yang nampak indah, dengan sebuah bangunan besar dengan bekas reruntuhan, dan sebuah rumah kecil dari kayu yang hanya berisi sebuah kamar mandi dan kamar tidur, uhum...didalam rumah itu tidak lah ada ruang tamu, ruang santai dan lainya hanya sebuah kamar mandi kecil dan sebuah kamar yang sedikit besar daripada kamar mandi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya lebih mendekat kearah danau buatan itu, lebih tepatnya dia mendekat kearah sebuah pohon sakura yang sudah tua dan besar yang berada di sisi kanan danau.

Tap

Sasuke berhenti dibawah pohon itu, dahinya mengernyit sedikit saat menemukan sebuah peti mati berwarna hitam yang ada di bawah pohon, peti mati itu dihiasi oleh beberapa simbol sihir dan ukiran–ukiran yang indah, Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya dan menggeser peti itu.

Diam.

Sasuke terdiam melihat pemandangan yang ada dalam peti itu, disana ada seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang cerah, kedua pipi chubby pemuda itu dihiasi oleh sepasang tiga garis tipis yang membentuk seperti kumis kucing, bibir merah nan mungil milik pemuda itu membentuk sebuah senyum lebar, kedua tangan berkulit tan pemuda itu terlipat rapi di depan dada. Sasuke terpaku, tangan berkulit alabasternya terjulur, ingin merasakan tekstur kulit wajah dari si pemuda, perlahan Sasuke mengelus pipi kanan pemuda itu.

Elus

Elus

Elus

'Boneka ini indah sekali, seperti manusia sungguhan, dan kulitnya juga halus,' pikir Sasuke dalam hatinya–menganggap pemuda dalam peti itu adalah sebuah boneka.

Elus

Sasuke megelus pipi 'boneka' itu perlahan.

Elus

Sasuke megelus pipi 'boneka' itu perlahan.

Elus

Sasuke megelus pipi 'boneka' itu perlahan.

Sasuke terus mengelus dambil memperhatikan wajah imut si 'boneka', perlahan kelopak tan 'boneka' itu terbuka.

"Apa yang anda lakukan tuan?" 'boneka' itu bertanya dengan senyum yang masih setia bertengger manis diwajahnya.

Sret

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangannya dari pipi sang 'boneka'. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar sedatar muka gantengnya, bikin si 'boneka' seweetdrop.

Grek

Si 'boneka' bergerak dan mengambil posisi duduk di dalam peti itu, lalu dia menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya lekat, boneka itu menangkup wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya dan ketika dia memperlihatkan wajahnya kembali kulit tan miliknya berubah menjadi putih pucat, sehingga kedua iris safir miliknya yang memikat itu terlihat sangat jelas dimata Sasuke. Raja muda itu berdeham sebentar, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang 'boneka' "Kupikir boneka tidak bisa bicara." Kata Sasuke datar bikin si boneka lagi–lagi sweetdrop. "Kalau anda mau tahu, saya bukanlah boneka, saya seorang Jester dikerajaan ini," balas si 'boneka' yang ternyata adalah Naruto itu, "Nama saya Namikaze Naruto," kata sang Jester lagi, "Hn. Dobe." Ejek sang raja muda tapa dosa.

Ctak

Persimpangan muncul dengan indahnya di dahi Naruto. "Uchiha Sasuke," kata Sasuke lagi dengan datar, menuai sebuah senyuman lembut dari Naruto.

Deg

Sang raja selatan yang notabe adalah orang terdingin di kerajaannya kini merasakan sebuah debaran menyenangkan yang terjadi pada jantungnya saat melihat senyuman Naruto. "Senang bertemu dengan anda Uchiha–" "Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke," Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto, dan senyum Naruto melebar "Kalau begitu panggil saya Naruto," kata Naruto.

Deg

Dan Sasuke merasa bahwa mulai saat ini dunianya akan lebih berwarna...

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya kearah pemuda pirang yang sedang tersenyum cerah dan melambai semangat kearahnya, didepan pemuda itu terdapat dua kanvas dan beberapa kaleng cat lukis, "Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, ini sudah dua bulan dia berada di sini dan mengunjungi sang Jester bersurai blonde adalah kegiatan rutinnya. Naruto memberikan senyum lebarnya, "Duduk dulu," dia berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu dengan nyaman, "Aku hanya ingin melukis," kata Naruto, kini pandangan sepasang safir itu terpaku pada kanvas putih didepannya yang mulai tergores oleh warna-warna dengan media kuas. Sasuke mendesah berat, entah kenapa dia selalu merasakan desiran aneh yang menyenangkan saat bersama Naruto, "Apa saja tugasmu sebagai Jester Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya, membuat Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya, lalu pemuda kuning itu menoleh menatap wajah Sasuke, "Aku membuat semua orang bahagia! Aku akan melakukan apa yang orang itu minta, terkadang aku menjadi seorang kakak sehari untuk anak kecil yang kesepian, menjadi teman curhat gadis muda maupun nyonya rumah, menjadi teman bermain para anak yatim piatu yang berkunjung ke istana, semua. Apapun akan kulakukan supaya orang yang menemuiku bisa keluar dari tempatku dengan senyum diwajahnya," kata Naruto tulus, membuat kedua sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik–Raja muda yang terkenal dingin itu...tersenyum.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kuas lain yang berada di atas meja di belakang kanvas, lalu mencelupkan bulu kuas pada salah satu kaleng cat dan mulai menorehkan warna diatas kanvas, sepasang onyx miliknya melirik diam pada wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum dan mulai membuat replika wajah imut itu diatas kanvas putihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha–sama, mari ikut saya," Ratu bernama Tsunade itu menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang akan masuk kedalam kamar tamu tempatnya tidur selama dikerajaan ini. Sasuke berbalik, menatap tajam pada Tsunade yang hanya tersenyum bersalah, "Ada hal penting yang harus anda tahu," nada getir Ratu barat itu membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit–merasa penasaran, "Saya mohon, anda ikut saya sekarang," kata Tsunade dengan nada final lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, melewati lorong–lorong kerajaan, mengikuti sosok Tsunade yang berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya. Sasuke dan Tsunade berhenti didepan sebuah pintu besar lainnya dengan kedua penjaga lainnya disisi–sisi pintu, "Buka." kata Tsunade datar, kedua penjaga itu bergerak–bergegas membuka pintu sebelum kena marah sang ratu.

"Ngggghh...Ah...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!" ruangan besar itu penuh dengan monitor, dimana di salah satu monitor menampilkan gambar dan suara desahan yang membuat darah Sasuke mendidih seketika. "Tu–tuan...ah!" suara itu terdengar lagi, membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, 'Brengsek!' rutuknya dalam hati. Dia marah. Sangat marah malah. "KAU!" Sasuke menunjuk sosok Tsunade dengan jari telunjuknya, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KENAPA KAU BIARKAN DIA BRENGSEK?!" tanya Sasuke marah. Tsunade menghela nafas, lalu memandang Sasuke tajam. "Aku sudah berkali–kali menyuruhnya berhenti untuk menghibur tamu dengan cara ini, tetapi dia mengatakan 'Tugas seorang Jester membuat orang lain bahagia, maka dari itu aku akan membuat semua yang berkunjung kesini bahagia, bagaimanapun itu caranya, meskipun itu menghancurkan diriku sendiri,' dan aku membawamu kesini bukan untuk mendengarkan teriakan cemburumu Uchiha–sama, aku ingin kau menghentikan anak nakal itu dari kelakuan buruknya!" jerit Tsunade habis kesabaran. Sasuke memandang ratu barat itu dengan dingin dan menusuk lalu dia berbalik dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Dengan cepat Sasuke melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya kearah sebuah pintu yang sudah sangat dia hafal. Pintu tempat peristirahatan sang Jester yang telah mengambil hatinya.

Creak

Sasuke membuka pintu besar itu dan dengan cepat berjalan tanpa suara kearah rumah kecil yang terbuat dari kayu, "Uuuh...tu–tuan...ah! ah! hnn! ah!" Sasuke menutup matanya saat mendengar suara desahan yang berasal dari dalam rumah, dia menyenderkan tubuh tegap nan tingginya pada dinding rumah yang terbuat dari kayu, kedua tangannya mengepal. Sungguh dia sangat ingin mendobrak pintu itu sekarang lalu menghajar seseorang yang sedang menyentuh orang yang dia klaim sebagai miliknya. "Ngg...sa–sakit...ah! ah! ah!" 'Brengsek! Aku sudah tidak tahan!' jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

Brak

Sasuke membuka kasar pintu kayu itu hingga menjeblak lebar, lalu kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat melangkah kearah dua figur yang saling bertindihan di kasur berseprai putih yang sudah berantakan.

Sret

Sasuke menarik tubuh orang yang sengan menindih dan 'memakan' orang yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

"BANGSAT!" DHUAK

Satu pukulan kuat di perut.

"MENJIJIKKAN!" BUK.

Tendangan di tulang selangka.

"SIALAN!" BUK.

Injakan di perut.

"PERGI KAU! JANGAN DEKATI MILIKKU LAGI!" BUK.

Satu tendangan telak di lambung, sehingga orang itu mengeluarkan banyak darah dan langsung kabur dari tempat itu. Sasuke berbalik, memandang Naruto yang masih naked di balik selimut putih yang membungkus tubuhnya, Naruto beringsut mundur. Sungguh, onyx yang diliputi kemarahan itu membuatnya takut, topeng putih a la Jester miliknya masih melekat sempurna di wajah, "Sa–sasuke..." Naruto berkata lirih, dia memberanikan diri memanggil sosok yang selama ini mampu membuatnya nyaman dan selalu memperlakukannya berbeda.

Sreg

Sasuke memegang–meremas kedua pundak telanjang Naruto, membuat si empunya pundak meringis sakit. Raja muda itu mendekatkan wajahnya, dan seketika iris kelamnya berubah menjadi merah darah, begitu mengintimidasi membuat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat Naruto menghindari tatapannya membuat Sasuke merasa semakin tidak suka, dia mengangkat kasar dagu Naruto lalu menatap manik safir yang menatapnya takut dengan tajam, "Katakan. Tidak bisakah kau tidak melakukan itu lagi? Tidak bisakah kau hanya menjadi Namikaze Naruto? Tidak bisakah kau hanya menjadi milikku?" tanya Sasuke, dan kedua iris safir yang tadinya menyorot takut kini memancarkan binar kebingungan, "Sa–sasuke..." Naruto berkata lirih, takut jika dirinya salah dengar. "Jawab. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku Namikaze Naruto, aku ingin kau menjadi Namikaze Naruto hanya Namikaze Naruto." Kata Sasuke. Naruto menatap mata semerah darah itu lama, lalu dia tersenyum, dia membelai sisi kanan wajah Sasuke dan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak bisa, aku sudah bersumpah menjadi seorang jester, jika aku tidak menjadi jester maka aku akan mati karena sumpahku sendiri," jelas Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada pundak Naruto, lalu dia mendesah lelah. Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya, lalu mengusap wajah Naruto, membuat topeng putih itu luntur perlahan. "Aku lebih suka kau yang seperti ini," Sasuke berkata, lalu dia merengkuh Naruto dalam pelukannya, "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menungguku tanpa melakukan hal itu lagi? Aku janji aku akan membuatmu terlepas dari sumpah bodoh itu dan menjadikanmu milikku!" kata Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Tentu," jawab Naruto singkat. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada helaian pirang Naruto dan menghirup aroma citrus yang sangat dia suka. Perlahan iris merah darahnya menghilang, digantikan oleh kelamnya malam tanpa bintang. "Aku mencintaimu Naruto," kata Sasuke lirih. "Aku juga," balas Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" pemuda pirang itu bertanya, sebelah alisnya terangkat, sepasang irisnya menatap kelima anak yang duduk didekatnya, anak perempuan bersurai soft pink menatapnya dengan pandangan blink–blink, "Romantisnya~~" desah si anak perempuan kagum, lalu teman perempuannya yang bersurai pirang pucat mengangkat tangan, "Ada apa Ino–chan?" tanya si pemuda pirang pada anak perempuan yang mengangkat tangan itu, "Umm...bagaimana lanjutannya, apa si jester menunggu raja muda itu sampai akhir hayatnya atau...dia berpaling pada yang lain?" tanya gadis itu, membuat semua temannya menatap pemuda pirang itu penuh harap plus binar keingin tahuan besar yang turut mengiasi. "Etto..." si pemuda pirang menggaruk kecil pipi kirinya yang chubby, kedua irisnya bergerak gelisah–tanda bahwa dia tidak bisa menjawab. "Kalau menurut kakak si jester akan selalu menunggu kedatangan raja muda itu!" jawab si pemuda pirang bangga ketika menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Kelima anak kecil itu mengangguk mengerti. "Anak–anak! waktunya kembali ke panti!" teriak seorang wanita dengan surai panjang berwarna hitam, kelima anak kecil itu menoleh kebelakang lalu cepat–cepat berdiri dan berlari kearah wanita yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Tuan Jester! Besok kami datang lagi!" seru anak yang bersurai brunette.

"Ceritakan lebih banyak kisah pada kami!" si surai hitam bob berseru semangat, tangan mungilnya melambai semangat.

"Sampai jumpa besok!" seru kedua anak perempuan yang bersurai soft pink dan kuning pucat.

"Ka–kami...a–akan me–merindukanmu!" anak perempuan bersurai dark blue berkata terbata.

Melihat itu si pemuda pirang hanya tersenyum.

"Ha–ah, sepi lagi deh~" kata pemuda pirang itu merana setelah kelima anak itu pergi.

"Kau tidak merindukanku tuan Jester?" sebuah suara bariton itu membuat si pemuda pirang menoleh kebelakang, dan diatas danau itu terlihat sosok yang amat dia rindukan, melayang diantara langit biru dengan sepasang sayap hitam kelamnya.

"Sa–sasuke?" si pemuda pirang pirang berkata terbata, dia tidak percaya bisa melihat sosok itu lagi setelah lima tahun tanpa kabar. Sosok pemuda bersurai emo yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi mengepakkan sayap bagaikan sayap gagak miliknya lalu turun tepat di hadapan sosok si pemuda pirang sambil setengah berlutut.

Srek

Suara gesekan rumput terdengar saat Sasuke mulai melangkah setelah membuat dirinya tegak kembali, dengan perlahan dia berjalan kebelakang si pemuda pirang dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan si pemuda pirang yang masih setia dalam keterkejutannya.

"Jadi, apa kah kau mau menjadi jester pribadiku Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai menggoda. Jari bagai kaki laba–laba miliknya bergerak, mengelus perut ramping si pemuda pirang yang ternyata adalah Naruto, sambil mengucapkan kalimat yang Naruto tidak mengerti, dan seketika cahaya biru berpendar di sekitar perut Naruto, dan ketika cahaya itu hilang sebuah tatto spiral sudah berada di perut rampingnya. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya yang tiba–tiba terasa kering saat melihat perut berkulit tan itu. "Kau tampak sexy, sayang," katanya dengan sedikit mendesah, membuat Naruto kembali sadar dan berwajah sangat merah.

"PREVERT!" teriak Naruto untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

* * *

Owari

* * *

YA AMPUN! BALIK–BALIK MALAH NGASIH SESUATU YANG ABAL GINI! MAAPIN AKU READERS! INI BUAT PERMINTAAN MAAP KARENA HEART NGGAK APDET–APDET, IYA SEBENERNYA MAU APDET SEMINGGU YANG LALU, SAYANG MEMORY CARD MENGHIANATI! MASA SEMUA FILE FF YANG ADA DISANA ILANG! MANA NGGAK PUNYA BACKUP–NYA! JADI HARUS NGETIK ULANG! SEDANGKAN SUMPAH WB INI SUKA SEKALI MENGHAMPIRIKUUUUUUUUUU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA /nangis

JADI DEH AKU PERSEMBAHIN NIH FF GAJE ABAL TINGKAT DEWA DAN AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW APA–APAAN INI FICT?! RASANYA SESUATUUUUUUU /dies

ADA BEBERAPA YANG ANEH DI FICT INI, CONTOH ITU LIMA ANAK KECIL KENAPA DICERITAIN SESUATU YANG ADA ADEGAN 'MENJURUS' SAMA NARUTO? ANGGAP AJA SI NARUTO CERITANYA NGGAK DETAIL–DETAIL AMAT, ALIAS BAGIAN ITU DIPOTONG~ /seenaknya /dibuang

DARI PADA AKU NGOCEH NGGAK JELAS MENDING NIKMATIN OMAKE AJA DEH!

* * *

Omake

* * *

"Kau. Kenapa bisa kau membatalkan kontrak jesterku yang lama dan menggantinya?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda raven yang asyik menciumi lehernya. "Hn. Aku melawan iblis yang menangani seluruh kontrak di dunia, dan dia kalah." Jawab Sasuke datar tanpa menghentikan kegiatan 'sucinya'. "Bagaimana bisa..." Naruto berguman lirih–tidak percaya. Melihat itu Sasuke menyeringai sinis. "See...tidak ada yang tidak bisa Uchiha dapatkan, apalagi aku adalah seorang Uchiha yang mewarisi setengah darah iblis kakekku," jawab Sasuke lagi tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan nada sombong miliknya. Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, membuat ekspresi imut yang membuatnya ditatap lapar. "Dasar," kata Naruto setelah menengus. Sasuke mengambil pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menariknya kearah rumah kayu dekat danau itu.

"Ayo dobe, aku sudah tidak tahan." kata Sasuke dengan seringai yang membuat Naruto merinding. Uuuuh...dia harus merelakan bokong seksinya sekarang, dan besok dia tidak akan bisa berjalan kemanapun.

* * *

End Beneran~~

* * *

Ripiu?


End file.
